


#15 - At home

by Temis_Code00



Series: March Madness - Wing-0 [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temis_Code00/pseuds/Temis_Code00
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: March Madness - Wing-0 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#15 - At home

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my submission for the March Madness Event!  
> Prompt #15 “Some days you just can’t get rid of a bomb”
> 
> This may be a bit OOC!

"So?"

He saw her lifting the _damn object_ in her hand and felt how his self-protection instinct took over him. He didn't expect her to find it that soon.

"It's a souvenir."

Next time he would not let his curiosity win over him, no matter how sophisticated the gadget was, or the system's complexity. His current situation was far more dangerous than any potential terrorist attack.

An angry Relena was one of those things you wouldn't like to face.

"A souvenir?"

When she arched one of her perfect brows, years of training experience came all at once to him.

' _Survive_ ' was his current mission profile.

"Yes."

Keep answers short, clean. Don't say unnecessary things, don't give her excuses.

"Who on earth would give you _this_ as a souvenir?"

He could tell she didn't like this a bit.

"It wasn't from earth. Duo did. From his salvage yard."

Her deadly silence after his reply spoke louder than words, she clearly wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"He couldn't get rid of it before knowing its mechanisms, and sent it to me. Potential threats are top priority."

In his defense, he was really concerned about the unknown device.

"And you brought it home? With our children around?"

Her tone raised the gravity of the situation by one level. To almost unmanageable. He was silently starting to feel something very close to panic.

"We got it disabled before. The objective was to examine it and send the report."

" _At home?_ "

"It was a practical solution at the time."

He didn't like where this was going and wondered if he would use the couch again.

"Heero, you just _brought a bomb_ to our house!"

_Indeed, couch again._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!


End file.
